Come On, Come Out
by Karen Weasley
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Tom Riddle Jr. hated socializing and leaving his room at college, but when the girl he has long admired gets paired with him in English, things may just change for the better. MuggleAU.


**This story is for Round 6 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. For this round, I was given the genre of MuggleAU with the additional prompts of Easier, Delicious, and the song Come On, Come Out by A Fine Frenzy. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Come On, Come Out**_

A basketball bounced outside his window. The giggling and chattering of social girls carried down the hall from their room. His neighbor's phone buzzed against some hard surface. Another door clicked closed somewhere nearby, and more chattering reached his ears. The sounds of socialization were not foreign to the ears that reside in room 123, but they have certainly never come from inside said room.

Tom Riddle Jr. sat at his desk furiously typing a paper for his English class and scowling every time another noise interrupted him. To him, socializing was a waste of practical time that could be devoted to study, writing, or reading. His phone lay silent on the desk next to him even as his neighbor received yet another text. "At least his girlfriend hasn't called him yet," Tom sighed to himself as he (yet again) refocused his attention on the task at hand.

His fingers finished typing out the ever difficult conclusion, and he sat back to admire his handiwork: nearly double the minimum word count. "Not bad for a rough draft," he smirked.

Satisfied for the time being, Tom closed the lid on his laptop, being careful to save his paper, and crossed to his fridge for dinner. It wasn't anything special as far as food went: a simple hoagie he had bought earlier that day. As he stood there stretching his legs and eating, he heard the sound of chattering girls outside his window. Rolling his eyes, he set his sandwich down and pulled the blind back just enough to see what was going on.

His room gave him an excellent view of the road outside his dorm as well as the small basketball court directly outside his room. He had long become accustomed to the noise of the basketball, but never had he seen such a large crowd gather there before. Tom examined the scene before him, and it didn't take long before he spotted the reason for the change. One of the most popular boys in the building had joined the regulars for a pick-up game after class, and he had brought along his twittering fan club of perfume and gossip.

With a snort of derision, Tom allowed the blind to fall back into place and had just picked up his sandwich again when he heard it: the only sound of socializing he never minded hearing and never ignored when he did. It was the one and only sound that would distract his otherwise focused mind: _her_ laugh.

Quick as lightning, Tom turned to the window and peered desperately out the blind for a glimpse of her shining figure in the sea of dull women that surrounded her. His heart leapt and lodged in his throat as he finally spotted her on the hill beside the basketball court: Jasmine Neil.

Jasmine was a girl from Tom's English class, and she was the first girl to ever really capture his attention. From the first day when he had heard her name called during roll and heard her voice respond, he had been mesmerized. While his attention had never wandered before in class, there were pages upon pages of doodles centered around her name in his notebook. He wished every day that she would finally notice him, and he spent every night dreaming about how her lips would taste. In reality though, he was pretty sure she didn't even know he existed. She was so beautiful and so popular that a recluse like him never had a chance.

Sighing again, Tom let the curtain fall and crossed back to his desk. He opened his laptop and began typing another letter to Jasmine that she would never see.

Wednesday came quickly, and 2:30 in the afternoon found Tom hurrying to turn in his English paper. "Well, since the last set of papers definitely needed some work in the rough draft department," their professor began, "I thought that this time you could judge each other's work."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose; he hated it when professors made him read other student's work, especially when they had no idea what they were doing.

"I will choose your partner, and you will switch your papers. I will then dismiss you for today; feel free to remain here to grade or go somewhere else, but these edited papers will be due on Monday for me to grade. Hopefully the results will be better this time."

The professor then began calling names for the pairs of grading, and Tom held his breath to at least get paired with someone who knew how to write. "Tom why don't you work with Jasmine?"

Tom felt his eyes widen and his jaw threaten to drop, but he managed to keep that from happening. He nodded at his professor and glanced across the room to see Jasmine smile and wave at him as she picked up her bag and move to the seat…oh Lord! the seat right next to him!

"Hi Tom, I'm Jasmine Neil," she said brightly.

Tom didn't trust himself to respond just yet, so he simply nodded again.

"You know, I'm really glad to be working with you," she chattered as she searched through her folder for her essay. "Some of these people just don't know how to write an essay, you know? But you always seem to know what you're doing in here. In fact, I think this is the only place I've heard you talk," she grinned. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Tom shook his head and suppressed a laugh at her rapid conversation style.

"Am I talking too much again?" she sighed. "Sorry; I do that when I get nervous or when I meet someone new, sorry."

"It's no problem," Tom finally said quietly. "Should we get to work on our papers, then?" he asked.

"What right here?" Jasmine pouted.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Where else?"

"Well, it's such a nice day outside, and I thought we could go sit in the Oak Grove to work on them," she suggested.

Tom swallowed; he hated working outside, but this was his chance…probably his _only_ chance, to work with the woman he had long admired. Trying to hide his discomfort, he nodded and packed up his things.

"Great!" she beamed. "I know the perfect spot. I go there all the time to write; I think it's just such a great spot for inspiration, you know what I mean?"

"Not really," Tom shrugged.

"Don't you ever work outside?" Jasmine cried as they left the building.

"No," Tom replied. "I work in my room."

"Do you eat outside?"

"No. I eat in my room."

"Do you ever leave your room?" she asked in dismay.

"I leave for class," he said with another shrug.

"You have got to be kidding!" Jasmine shrieked.

"No, I'm not," Tom replied rubbing his ear.

"Sorry," Jasmine cried covering her mouth. "But it just surprised me. I can't imagine being in my room that much."

"I don't really have anything better to do," Tom admitted. "I like it in my room."

"When do you hang out with your friends?"

Tom looked at her. "I just said I have nothing better to do; do you honestly think I have any? You said so yourself; I don't talk except in class."

"Well you must at least talk to your parents. I know mine would go crazy if I didn't at least text them once a day."

Tom's face hardened. "I almost never talk to my parents, and when I do it's because they called me…not the other way around."

"Why?" Jasmine gasped.

"Let's just work on the paper, ok?" Tom snapped and plopped down on the grass.

"Ok," Jasmine said, realizing that she had hit a soft point. "I'm sorry," she added after a few moments of tense silence.

Tom sighed. "It's fine. I'm just no good at this social thing. Can I see your paper?"

"Yep here it is," Jasmine said as she handed it to him. "I hope it isn't too long for you," she added as he rifled through the pages. "It was so easy to write this prompt!"

Tom nodded in appreciation. The task had been to write about their future in the style of a dialogue. It seemed Jasmine had risen to the task just as much as he had. "Yours isn't any shorter than mine," he said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't have expected that," she admitted as she took his paper. "I mean, you don't seem to like sharing private information, so it just shocks me that you wrote this much."

"I focused on my career and left out all the personal stuff," Tom explained.

"How?" Jasmine asked. "I included everything from career to private life…I even included marriage."

"That's because it can happen for you," Tom muttered under his breath.

Jasmine appeared not to have heard him as she was already reading his paper with every ounce of concentration she possessed. Tom took that opportunity to really study her, sure that he would never get another chance. Her dirty blonde hair flowed across her neck and shoulders as the gentle breeze lifted it. Her ocean blue eyes flicked quickly from side to side as she took in his words, and he stared as her perfect lips twitched as she read something she liked. With a smile of his own, he turned his attention to her paper.

He had only been reading for a few minutes when he heard Jasmine stir beside him. "Ugh I have to go," she sighed. "I've got another class."

Tom nodded and hurried to pack up her paper and the rest of his things.

"Hey, would you like to meet me for lunch tomorrow?" she asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?" Tom stuttered.

"Do you want to come have lunch with me tomorrow?" she repeated. "I'm done around 12:15, and we could meet at the dining hall."

"I…I don't know, Jasmine," Tom replied, relishing the way her name rolled off his tongue. "I don't really-"

"Get out much, yeah I know," Jasmine waved her hand, "but I want to change that. It could be just us if that would make you more comfortable."

"I usually use that time to work," Tom offered weakly.

"Pft, work!" Jasmine scoffed. "There'll be plenty of time to work, but this is college! It only lasts four years, and it'll all just go by if you stay inside that room of yours. Meet me for lunch, please?" she begged. When he didn't respond, she put a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes instantly met hers. "I know it's easier for you to just stay in that room and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist, but I think you would have a lot more fun if you came out."

Tom sighed as he felt the resistance inside him crumble. "Alright, I'll be there," he smiled. "But…just us, right?"

"Just us," Jasmine reassured. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying off across campus.

The next day Jasmine sat at a table in the dining hall with her legs crossed, bouncing her foot in impatience. She could've kicked herself for not thinking to ask for Tom's phone number the day before, and now she sat on nothing more than his word that he would show up.

Meanwhile halfway through the Oak Grove, Tom drug his feet as his brain began to second guess his decision to join her. Just the fact that he was out of his room was a feat all on its own, but to actually go into the dining hall…he hadn't been there since he was a freshman, and that had been two years ago! Still…the thought of Jasmine's smile and laugh directed at him was too much of a temptation, and Tom soon found himself inside the dining hall and looking for her.

"Tom over here!" she called with a sigh of relief. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming!"

"I promised, didn't I?" Tom replied simply. "I wouldn't stand you up for anything."

Jasmine blushed and gestured over her shoulder at the salad bar. "I'm just going to…go and…yeah," she finished lamely as she hurried away.

Tom smirked; he was beginning to gain some confidence in talking to her. It seemed to be going well, and he was determined to keep it that way.

An hour later, Tom and Jasmine walked back through the Oak Grove towards their dorm. "I don't know why you stay in that room all the time," Jasmine commented. "You're a lot of fun, you know?"

"If you say so," Tom laughed.

"I do!" Jasmine assured him. "I like spending time with you."

"Well, I like being with you too," Tom admitted. "And believe me, that's one of the greatest compliments I can give you…I haven't said that too many times in my life."

"I believe that," Jasmine said quietly. "Hey I have a great idea!" she cried suddenly.

"What's that?" Tom indulged her.

"Well, every weekend a group of us goes to the bar just off campus to dance and relax, maybe have a drink or two," Jasmine explained. "Why don't you come with us tomorrow night?"

Tom froze mid step and stared at her. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course I'm not," Jasmine insisted. "You would enjoy yourself…please come!"

"You barely got me to go to lunch, and now you want me to go to a bar?"

"Well…" Jasmine hesitated. "I-I thought we could maybe call it…you know, a date?"

"A…a date?" Tom whispered. "You…you want to go on a date with me?"

"If you don't I totally understand," Jasmine said quickly. "I mean, I know we just started talking yesterday and everything, but I've been looking at you for ages, and I just thought maybe-"

"Jasmine!" Tom interrupted.

"Yes?" she asked meekly.

"I'll go to the bar with you tomorrow night," Tom said slowly. "I don't mind calling it a date, either."

"Really?" Jasmine's face lit up. "That's great! I'm so excited! Oh here's my number, by the way," she added handing him a strip of paper. "Text me whenever. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Once she was gone, Tom opened the paper and stared at what was written on it: "Don't let it all go by. Come on, come out!" and her cell number.

_Friday night after the party at the bar…_

"I can't believe I spent all that time at a bar instead of editing my paper," Tom laughed as he walked Jasmine back to her room.

"You spend way too much time worrying about school, you know that?" Jasmine noted. "You can do the paper on Sunday."

"I suppose so," Tom admitted.

"Did you have fun with me tonight?" Jasmine asked anxiously.

"Of course I did," Tom said. "I honestly didn't think I could have that much fun anymore." Jasmine remained silent, and Tom glanced over at her. "I know you want to ask about my family and why I talk like that. Why don't you?"

"You'll tell me when you're ready," Jasmine shrugged. "There's no point trying to get anything from you that you don't want to give."

"Thank you," Tom said in surprise. "I appreciate that more than you know."

"Too many people try to pry because they think it's better and easier for people to share their problems, but sometimes it's better to let them alone and let them choose when they tell," she explained. "We all have our secrets."

By this time, they had arrived at Jasmine's door.

"Well, here you go, Jasmine," Tom said. "I guess this is good night. Thank you for the fun time."

"No Tom, thank you for coming," Jasmine said. "It makes me feel good knowing you enjoyed yourself for a change. Good night."

Tom watched as she reached for the door handle and decided to make one more crazy move for the evening. He seized her arm and turned her to face him. He held her eyes for a moment before swooping in and kissing her gently on the lips.

In all of his visions and imaginings of that moment, he had never dreamed it would be like this. Her lips were soft and gentle against his own, but it was her taste that floored him: it was delicious! Her lip gloss was berry flavored, and he drank it in, praying this wouldn't be the last time he tasted it. When he pulled away, Jasmine's face wore a dazed expression.

"Good night," Tom whispered.

Jasmine stood speechless as he pulled away and started walking back down the hall. "Good night, Tom," she whispered with a smile before pulling the door shut behind her.

Tom entered his room and sat down heavily in his desk chair. Sleep, he knew, was not coming any time soon, so he opened his laptop and pulled up his paper. Carefully reading through it, he found the perfect place to add some missing information and began to write.

Several classes later, their English professor handed back their graded papers. "Well done, Tom! I'm glad to see you put in something of yourself this time; I loved the personal touch!"

"What did you add?" Jasmine asked curiously, leaning over his shoulder to see.

"Oh nothing special," Tom smiled. "I just added a scene with my wife."

"I thought you didn't like that stuff in papers," Jasmine teased.

"I didn't, but I suddenly found it easier to picture myself with someone after our weekend, you know?"

"Yeah…yeah I guess I do," Jasmine smiled. Her lips grazed his cheek as she settled back into her seat.

In that moment, Tom wondered why it had taken him so long to come out of his room, but then he realized: he'd been waiting for her to ask all along.


End file.
